


the space between

by aspectral



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bisexual Iris West, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Minor AU, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspectral/pseuds/aspectral
Summary: "the great thing about fucking barry allen is the noise."iris west likes sex. she likes it even more with barry allen.





	the space between

**Author's Note:**

> while procrastinating on completing my other fic, i wrote this. first time ever writing smut, so comments are appreciated.
> 
>   
> _i preach distance to you. i inflict it_  
>  _on myself. i invent barriers like age-gaps_  
>  _and bad-timing. but only now, in writing_  
>  _this poem, do i learn how the word_  
>  _distance can magnetize lovers._  
>  the space between, elena georgiou 

the great thing about fucking barry allen is the noise.

iris west is a kinky girl. she likes the rawness of sex, the dirtiness of it. she likes the smells and sounds and tastes of fucking. of course, by the time she is an adult, all the men she dates have learned to compose themselves. there is a level of performance in everything they do that renders any of their sexual appeal worthless. even her girlfriends seem to be performing at the act of sex rather than letting themselves succumb to the pleasures of it.

barry is different. 26 and a virgin, he'd admitted to her one night while blushing. _i've just been waiting for the right girl._

iris doesn't know if she's the right girl, but she isn't a good enough person to do the decent thing. when barry eventually tells iris he is tired of waiting, one look at his mouth, all pink and pouty and pretty, is all it takes. 

the first thing she notices is the sound. barry is vocal. he groans and begs and makes all the vocal exclamations one can while fucking. it's hot. the first time she takes him into her mouth, he actually gasps. at one point, he repeats her name over and over in a desperate keen while his hips drive into her and that is enough to make iris come harder than she ever had in her life. his _grunts_ are sexy. even his fucking slack-jawed mouth when he comes, giving her no resistance at all when she presses firmly against him, is arousing.

the other thing is the way he moves. there's no art to barry allen: he is all limbs and desperation. he fucks like a dying man, crushing her with his weight, his hips forcing her thighs apart. his kisses are sloppy and searching, covering her body with the evidence of his affection. afterwards, barry always apologizes, like he's done her some great disservice. iris accepts it without protest because she hasn't gotten comfortable enough to say _you’re so unattractive when you fuck and it makes me want to tie you to my bed forever_.

and maybe she hasn't found the right words.

it's the things that come after that kind of piss her off. when he comes, he always pulls out immediately and springs to clean up the mess. he tucks her in, reverently, and keeps his distance. they've started sleeping in the same bed after their sessions and he tends to take a shower before getting back into bed, always whispering that he's so sorry.

it's why iris is so caught off guard when barry texts her one afternoon asking— no, _stating_ that he was going to be “licking her cunt” tonight. her panties have been in a perpetual liquid state since. she can't wait to get home.

she tidies her apartment as best she can, denying herself every opportunity to rub one out before barry gets there. when he does, he’s all bashful looks and how-was-your-day’s that iris starts thinking maybe she had a midday workplace fever dream. 

that is, until barry is on top of her on the couch, interrupting their makeout session to ask if he can do _that_. iris doesn't question the change in confidence, just nods yes and pushes his head between her legs. 

the sight of barry, on his stomach, lapping at her cunt with her juices dripping down his chin takes spot number one on all-time hottest things iris has witnessed. when she comes, boneless and breathless, he climbs back up and looks at her with an uneasy expression.

“was that okay? it seems like it took a while.”

iris laughs. “you got there, so yeah, it was okay.”

he still seems disappointed in himself. “it was only supposed to take five minutes.”

iris props herself up on her elbows, looking down at him. “well, i enjoyed the ride. who cares how long it took?”

this doesn't seem to convince barry, so she rocks her pelvis up, bumping him on the chin. “hey. that was one of the sexiest things that's ever happened to me.”

this brings him out of his stupor. “you're just saying that.”

she slides out of his embrace, searching for her discarded panties. “i'm not. i'm kind of amazed by you, barry allen.” she says plainly, her stomach in knots.

cheeks aflame, iris steals a look back at barry, who is still lying on his stomach with a dazed expression. like he's the happiest person in central city.

iris can relate. 

———

many months later, when iris has gotten over her intimacy aversion and tells barry she wants him all to herself (to which he responds with all the enthusiasm of a lottery winner), she asks where that text came from. from over at her stove, barry admits he confided in cisco, who promptly took charge of the situation and co-opted barry’s phone. iris replies that her vagina is in cisco's debt. barry blushes fire engine red over his noodles and keeps on stirring.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr](http://www.crayonorange.tumblr.com).


End file.
